Strong & Beautiful
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Another Space Rovers fan fiction. Galaxia proves just how tough she is when she tries to discover an antidote to a fleet of microscopic meddlers that are making everyone sick. Turns out these so-called “meddlers” only want a place to live.


Strong and Beautiful

Note: Another Space Rovers fan fiction. Galaxia proves just how tough she is when she tries to discover an antidote to a fleet of microscopic meddlers that are making everyone sick. Turns out these so-called "meddlers" only want a place to live.

Dramatis Personae

Captain Galaxia: Female, Golden Labrador

Vladimir Yagutin: (Vlad) Male, Alaskan Husky

Jaques: Male, Victorian Bulldog

Seneca: Female, Airdale Terrier

Motoko: (Toko) Female, Akita Inu

Cobain: (Coby) Male, Afghan Hound

Bernadette (Bernie): Female, Bishon Frize

Sean: Male, Kerry Blue Terrier

Agnes: Female, Norwegian Lunderhund

Vallos: (Val) Male, Peekapoo

Miteans (The microscopic race)

Chapter 1—Uncommon Illness

It was a typical day aboard the Hydrant 1, but most of the crewmembers had been stricken with strange flu-like symptoms. Diseases in space were rare and unheard of. Galaxia wasn't certain what was causing the sudden epidemic on Hydrant 1 but she was going to start investigating all the nooks and crannies of the Tower and the crew as well. She knew they would understand her methods. They expected her to be thorough and as usual, she didn't disappoint.

After going through everything on the Tower, Galaxia began looking her infected crewmembers over with a traveling microscope. From what she could see it appeared that there were microscopic mites that had made themselves at home on many of the crewmembers' backs.

Unknowingly, these mites were what were causing illness just trying to make themselves comfortable. She wondered how she could speak to these creatures but then found herself becoming sick. She warned the others to keep their distance or the mites would try to infest them as well. She confined herself to her quarters, still wondering how she could help the mites and how she could cure herself and her crew from these horrible symptoms.

Chapter 2—Allow Me

Vlad, Galaxia's second in command, was one of the few crewmembers that hadn't been infested with the mites and decided to take care of her and help her reason with them. She knew these beings meant no harm, but they were inadvertently making her sick as well as everyone else that had been infested.

Vlad had made a hearty soup and warm green tea with honey for Galaxia, which helped her feel a little better. However, she still felt horrible and could hardly sit up straight and keep herself upright. She wanted to start making an antidote but couldn't because she was so ill.

Vlad decided to listen to her idea and try it himself, because after all he respected the Captain and secretly loved her as well. Perhaps Galaxia would notice his affection for her, but she had already been catching onto hints that he had been dropping every so often. She wasn't quite certain how to respond to his love for her, but she knew that she cared for him as well. She was pleased that Vlad was being so attentive. The other crewmembers that weren't stricken with the illness also tended to the others who were sick. Vlad went to work on an antidote while Jacques tried to understand the language of the creatures. He had been able to isolate a colony of the "Miteans" as they called themselves and began to talk to them. They liked warm places so naturally the dogs were perfect hosts. The dogs weren't so open to the idea of parasites feasting on their life energies to exist. But Galaxia had a plan, as usual.

Chapter 3—Antidote and Peace Treaty

Vlad had been busy in the lab aboard the Hydrant 1 and had finished the serum and was pleased with the results thus far. Many of the members of the crew had been getting injections and they had been cured instantly of their aches, pains and flu-like symptoms. They had been able to get out of bed and get back to work doing their usual duties. He had almost run out of the mixture before he had to make another batch and cure the rest of the crew but his efforts had not been forgotten or left unnoticed. The final dose was given to the captain and it was the last of the serum. She thanked him and had told him and the rest of the eager crew what her plan was for the Miteans. There were creatures known as wooly space whales and they roamed the cosmos every so often. They were more resilient creatures and wouldn't be bothered by the Miteans existence. It's likely they could share a symbiotic relationship. Team FIDO would have to wait for the next pod of wooly whales to pass in their quadrant, but they could call them using their latest technology. Happily, the Miteans accepted this peace treaty and apologized for causing any discomfort (and disease), for that had never been their intent. The dogs were forgiving, and were pleased that the Miteans could live peacefully.

Epilogue 

When the whales were called forth by Hydrant 1's advanced sonar system, the Miteans thanked Team FIDO and descended upon the whales' backs as they floated by the Tower. There was a collective sigh of contentment from the team members before they went back to work. It felt wonderful not to be sick any longer and get back to work as planned. The main crew would have the midnight watch tonight. It had felt magnificent to give another race a better chance at life. Not only would the Miteans never be lonely again, but also the wooly whales would have conversational partners through their cosmic travels.

Galaxia had thanked Vlad for his unselfish assistance to nurse her back to health.

"It's alright, Gally. I care about you and I would do the same even if you weren't Captain.", Vlad confessed, beginning to turn a little red. Galaxia placed her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you would, Vlad and that means everything to me. You're marvelous. I couldn't ask for a better companion.", Galaxia confessed. Vlad held her close and drew his lips to hers and stroked her hair.

"Neither could I. I pray that we're always together, Gally.", Vlad whispered softly in her ear. Galaxia agreed, squeezing him gently in return and smiled before she returned to her quarters with a certain spring in her step. The two had been friends for the longest period of time but had only currently become romantically involved. They were perfectly matched and knew that they would always be together no matter what happened to them. Even the small incident with the Miteans had managed to draw them closer together and make their romance even stronger than it was before. Neither of them had any complaints with becoming closer and prayed that their relationship could continue to grow as they learned more about each other.

Of course, the relationship that Galaxia and Vlad had was widely accepted aboard the Hydrant 1. Anyone could date no matter what breed they were. It wasn't the breed or background that mattered but the love between the two. Relationships were important and new friends were made every day as the Space Rovers continued to increase. Another Hydrant was about to be placed into space since Hydrant 1 was running out of room for its crew. This was another Tower that would be placed on an opposite end of the galaxy as a Watcher and Protector. The new crew was yet to be chosen. So long as there was evil to be fought, there would be Watchers and Protectors to put us all at ease. Team FIDO was just one of many and would always be there to keep us safe. That was their ultimate duty and their vocation.

The End

May 13, 2005


End file.
